Tales of Soymilk
by mizunetsuki
Summary: kumpulan drabbles tentang Sorey dan Mikleo dalam berbagai kondisi. Warning ditambahkan di tiap chapter. DLDR
1. Batu

Tales of Zestiria (c) Bandainamco

* * *

I

Batu

Warning: setting pada sebelum cerita di mulai

* * *

Sorey kecil adalah tipe anak yang sangat murah pelukan dan kecupan. Hal pertama yang dilakukannya begitu bangun pagi, gosok gigi, mandi, dan membersihkan kamar adalah berlari keluar menemui setiap penghuni Elysia untuk memberi mereka peluk dan cium. Masing-masing 3 kali setiap hari, pada pagi hari, siang hari, dan malam sebelum tidur.

Mikleo, sebagai kawan yang tumbuh besar dan sudah seperti saudara sendiri mendapat kehormatan menjadi korban pelukan dan kecupan paling banyak. Rasanya bukan pemandangan yang aneh melihat Sorey cilik berlari menerjang Mikleo dalam pelukannya lalu menciumnya. Pipi, pelipis, tangan, puncak kepala, perut, bahkan bibir seraph mungil itu sudah jadi korban cium Sorey—yang bisanya dibalas oleh Mikleo karena 'supaya adil!'.

Dari semuanya, Sorey paling suka mencium kening Mikleo karena dia dapat kesempatan dua kali. Sekali, untuk mencium keningnya setelah melepaskan circlet yang biasa dipakai Mikleo, lalu sekali lagi, pada batu hijau yang menjadi hiasan circlet itu begitu dia memakaikannya lagi. Mikleo tak pernah bertanya apa alasannya melakukan itu, mungkin karena dia sudah pasrah.

Tapi dengan beranjaknya umur, Sorey mulai berhenti melakukan itu. Mungkin tidak sepenuhnya, karena bagaimanapun Sorey memang sudah terbiasa melakukan itu. Tapi sekarang setiap orang hanya mendapat satu-dua pelukan, yang namanya mencium sudah jarang. Hanya pada Mikleo pengecualian itu dibuat karena Sorey masih juga suka mencium pipi atau pelipisnya. Ciuman pada kening, anehnya, tak pernah absen dia lakukan.

Suatu hari, Mikleo akhirnya bertanya setelah keduanya berguling-guling saling menggelitik karena perdebatan tentang era asgard.

"Hei," Mikleo bertanya dari tempatnya di atas dada Sorey. "Kenapa kau suka sekali mencium circletku? Aku mengerti sih kalau kau melepasnya untuk mencium keningku, tapi buat apa mencium circletnya juga?"

"Hngg...?" Sorey membalas dengan suara pecah khas remaja yang dalam pubertas. "Karena... Itu jimatnya Mikleo?"

"Huh?"

"Aku ingat Jiji pernah bilang itu jimatmu'kan? Benda yang penting untuk Mikleo, yang katanya melindungi Mikleo?"

"Uh-huh?" Mikleo mengerjapkan mata, masih tidak paham. "Lalu?"

Sorey menyampingkan poni Mikleo dan mengelus batu permata itu. "...Tidak mau ah. Kalau kubilang kau tertawa nanti."

"Apaan sih? Sudah katakan saja!" Mikleo merengut. "Kalau tidak kukelitiki nih."

"Iya, iya—jangan kelitiki aku!" Sorey terkekeh. "Um.. Jadi.. Yah, aku.. Er... Kau bisa bilang aku semacam.. Berterimakasih?"

"Huh?"

"Ung.. Jadi... Semacam.. Aku berterimakasih karena jimat itu sudah melakukan tugasnya untuk menjagamu? Yah.. Seperti itu deh!"

Mikleo terkikik seketika.

"Ahaha! Apa-apaan itu! Sorey, kau ini konyol sekali!"

"M-Mikleo! Kan kamu yang tanya!" suara Sorey melengking di suku kata terakhir, membuat wajah si manusia memerah seketika. "Aah, Mikleo bodoh!"

"H-habisnya—hahah-! Sorey jangan kelitiki aku—!"

"Masa bodoh!"

Pecakapan mereka terlupa begitu saja ketika keduanya kembali saling menggelitik. Toh sebelum tidur, Sorey kembali mencium kening Mikleo dan batu circletnya.


	2. Kertas dan Bunga

II

Kertas dan Bunga

Warning: spoiler untuk ending

* * *

Origami adalah keahlian Lailah—merupakan sebuah fakta yang bisa dipahami dengan mudah bila melihat pilihan senjata seraph itu. Selain itu sang seraph yang bersangkutan acap kali membuat berbagai origami artistik di kala senggang saat shepherd mereka dan squirenya beristirahat, sekedar pengisi waktu dan menghilangkan bosan.

Mikleo dan seraph lainnya cukup suka melihat Lailah bekerja. Tangannya dengan cekatan melipat dan menekuk lembaran kertas hingga menjadi bentuk yang sama sekali lain. Kadang Edna menantang Lailah untuk membuat bentuk tertentu yang dipenuhi oleh si seraph api dengan senang hati—walaupun origami naga yang terakhir agak berlebihan menurut Mikleo.

Lailah sendiri sempat mengajarkan Mikleo origami. Ia bisa membuat beberapa bentuk, kendati tidak serapi milik Lailah. Sorey pernah minta diajari, tapi shepherd itu menyerah setelah beberapa percobaan yang berakhir membuat bangau yang tak pernah bisa simetris. Mikleo sendiri belakangan ini berkutat dengan origami baru yang diajarkan Lailah, origami bunga.

Sorey pernah bercanda saat melihatnya. Katanya andaikan membuat surat dengan bentuk seperti ini, pasti orang-orang tak akan menyangka kalau di dalamnya tertulis sesuatu yang penting karena bentuknya seperti pajangan. Saat itu Mikleo hanya tertawa hambar dan menyanggah karena kalau surat ditulis dalam bentuk begitu, bisa-bisa nanti tulisannya tak terbaca karena lipatan kertasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _'Sorey,'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Itu sudah terjadi seratus tahun lalu.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _._

 _'Lailah dan Edna berhasil membersihkan wilayah Plitzerback Wetland dan Lhitwerg Woods dari hellion. Zaveid juga bilang dia sudah separuh jalan mengurus volgran forest. Aku baru selesai dengan Mabinogio Ruins. Kami merencanakan bertemu di Camlann sebentar lagi._

 _Apa kau bisa merasakannya? Aku tidak tahu karena selalu berkutat dengan hellion, tapi baik Uno maupun Sindra bilang rasanya mereka bisa bernapas jauh lebih lega dari biasanya. Lailah sudah mendapatkan shepherd baru. Dia masih hijau, tapi kurasa Lailah akan bisa mendidiknya._

 _Dia akan jadi shepherd yang hebat, Sorey. Aku bisa merasakannya. Dia sepertimu. Usahamu tidak akan sia-sia. Perlahan, tapi aku yakin semuanya akan berbalas._

 _Aku merindukanmu. —Mikleo'_

Mikleo meletakkan pena dan sekali lagi membaca kalimat yang ditulisnya. Dia meniup kertas itu pelan, berusaha membantu mengeringkan tintanya. Ia tersenyum puas saat melihat tinta hitam itu tidak menembus permukaan kertas berwarna biru sebelum mulai melipatnya. Tangannya bergerak dengan terlatih hingga kertas itu menjadi origami bunga. Mikleo lalu memberikan mananya pada origami itu, menyimpannya seperti dia menyimpat tongkatnya.

Pada akhirnya, dia mengikuti ucapan setengah bercanda Sorey. Edna menertawakannya saat ia melakukan itu pertama kali. Tapi dia tetap saja melakukannya, apalagi ketika Lailah bilang ini sedikit membantu. Mikleo selalu menuliskan surat pendek, melipatnya menjadi bunga, lalu menyimpannya dengan mana. Berkali-kali, setiap ada kesempatan, lalu ketika dia mampir ke Elysia untuk mengecek segel Camlann dan mengunjungi Sorey, dia meletakkan semuanya dalam rumah Sorey.

Mikleo sendiri tidak yakin apakah semua bunga-bunga kertas itu akan dibuka dan suratnya dibaca. Dia sendiri tak yakin apa tujuannya atau sampai kapan dia akan melakukan semua ini. Tapi sementara itu, dia akan tetap melanjutkan hal ini. Setidaknya, meskipun tak berguna dan menghabiskan kertas, dia bisa menumpahkan semua perasannya dan memorinya tak akan tergerus waktu.

Dan mungkin, suatu saat nanti dia bisa duduk dan membuka semuanya, lalu membaca isi surat itu dan menertawakan kemelankolisannya dulu. Mungkin bersama kawan-kawannya, mungkin sendiri. Atau mungkin bersama orang yang seharusnya menerima surat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua ratus tahun dan dua ratus sembilan belas ribu seratus empat puluh empat origami bunga kemudian, dua seraph datang ke Elysia. Bergandengan tangan dengan senyum sumringah. Dua bulan kemudian, beribu lembar surat sudah terbaca dan tertumpuk rapi. Seraph yang lebih muda meletakkan kertas terakhir di atas tumpukan kertas beraneka warna dan beraneka kondisi.

"Wow," gumamnya. "Aku tidak percaya butuh waktu dua bulan menyelesaikan semua ini."

"Dua bulan untuk jatah sekian tiga ratus tahun lebih sedikit, kubilang sudah termasuk cepat," sanggah seraph satunya. "Oh iya, ini yang terakhir."

Di atas tangan seraph itu ada sebuah origami bunga. Seraph yang lebih muda mengambilnya dan membukanya dengan senang.

Di dalamnya tertulis; _'Selamat pulang kembali, Sorey'_


	3. Dyrad AU

III

Dyrad!AU

Warning: Dyrad!Mikleo, human!Sorey

* * *

Camlann, menurut Mikleo, sudah sangat jauh berubah untuk sebuah kota yang bisa dianggap baru bila dibandingkan kota lainnya.

Dulu, tempat ini masih berisikan beberapa rumah saja, penghuninya masih bisa Mikleo hitung dan ia lihat tiap hari saat melintas di bawah pohonnya. Dia bisa ingat beberapa anak kecil yang bermain-main dibawah naungan rimbun dedaunan pohon tempat tinggalnya di siang hari. Suasananya tenang dan damai, tempat indah yang ia dengar dari beberapa manusia sebagai pelarian dari kota.

Tapi betapa cepat waktu berlalu. Sebentar saja penghuni baru dengan aksen dan pakaian yang sama sekali lain berdatangan. Beberapa menetap sementara beberapa pergi setelah singgah sejenak. Perlahan-lahan Camlann mulai berkembang menjadi kota besar, sebuah tempat dimana kedua budaya utama Glenwood bercampur. Mikleo mulai kehilangan hitungan, wajah-wajah familiar tumbuh dewasa dan tak pernah datang lagi ke bawah naungannya—tapi digantikan anak-anak mereka.

Bukan berarti Mikleo tak senang. Dia dan yang lain, seperti kebanyakan _dyrad_ dan yah, mahluk magis lainnya, tak peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan manusia asalkan mereka tak mengusik pohonnya. Setidaknya mereka beruntung penghuni lama Camlann sudah menegaskan pada penghuni baru agar tak mengusik pohon-pohon tua yang sudah berada di sana.

Ha, manusia dan kepercayaan mereka. Mikleo dan Edna kadang ingin tertawa kalau mendengar spekulasi yang dibuat penghuni baru Camlann tentang pohon-pohon mereka. Pohon sakura Lailah berbunga merah jambu karena menyerap darah mayat yang dikuburkan di bawahnya? Mereka yang mencoreti pohon Edna akan tertimpa sial? Pohon tempat Zaveid bernaung pernah dijadikan tempat bunuh diri? Semua itu bohong besar.

Tapi sekarang ini, manusia sudah tak begitu peduli dengan legenda itu. Camlann terus berkembang, penghuninya bertambah dan mau tak mau bangunan harus didirikan. Daerah sekeliling pohon mereka yang biasanya dijauhi kini mulai dipenuhi berbagai bangunan. Toko, rumah,bahkan rumah sakit, kalau seperti kasus Mikleo.

Mikleo tak akan bilang kalau berada di rumah sakit sebagai menyenangkan. Di tempat ini dia melihat bermacam orang keluar masuk. Kebanyakan datang, lalu pergi setelah sembuh. Kadang-kadang keluar dalam keadaan berada dalam peti mati.

 _Dyrad_ itu belajar dengan cepat kalau siapapun yang masuk ke sana hanya punya dua pilihan. Keluar dengan keadaan lebih baik atau keluar dalam keadaan tanpa nyawa. Tidak pandang usia ataupun gender. Lailah, _dyrad_ pohon sakura yang sudah lebih lama hidup, mengatakan untuk mereka berada di sini seperti berkah. Susah untuk merasakan perasaan terikat pada manusia yang datang dan pergi dengan cepat, jadi tak perlu cemas keberadaan mereka akan berpengaruh pada manusia ini. Mikleo mau tak mau setuju.

Sampai hari itu datang.

Ia mengenal Selene sudah agak lama. Perempuan itu adalah salah satu anak-anak dari penghuni awal Camlann yang suka datang ke pohonnya dan duduk di sana, berteduh sambil bermain dengan bonekanya. Mikleo tak pernah melihatnya lagi sejak ia beranjak remaja. Kata orang, dia pindah ke Pendrago, kota besar dua hari perjalanan dari Camlann. Tapi beberapa tahun kemudian ia kembali ke Camlann, sudah menikah dan hidup dengan keluarganya.

Suatu hari Selene dibawa ke rumah sakit. Kata Lailah, mungkin perempuan itu akan melahirkan; ucapan yang terbukti benar beberapa jam kemudian. Tapi Selene tidak keluar sambil menggendong anaknya seperti prediksi mereka.

Bayi mungilnya yang masih merah pulang dalam gendongan sang kakek. Tapi ibunya menyusul dalam peti mati.

Hari itu, sekalipun Mikleo tak pernah kenal Selene dan bayinya secara dekat, untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa kasihan dan cemas pada seorang manusia.

* * *

.

Beberapa hari kemudian mereka mendengar kalau Selene akan dimakamkan di Elysia, kampung halamannya. Seluruh keluarganya akan ke sana selama dalam masa berkabung.

Mikleo meminta para _fae_ kenalannya untuk meletakkan serangkai bunganya di makam Selene. Mereka meledeknya, tapi Mikleo tak mendengarkan.

Selene sudah tidak ada. Keberadaan mereka tidak akan berpengaruh padanya, jadi apa salahnya memberikan bunga?

.

* * *

Keluarga Selene kembali tiga minggu kemudian. Tapi kali ini bayinya yang harus dirawat. Mikleo kurang paham istilahnya, tapi Lailah mengatakan mungkin bayinya harus dirawat karena penyakit atau lahir terlalu awal. Kedua _dyrad_ itu berulang kali melihat bayi itu keluar masuk rumah sakit, Mikleo sampai takjub melihatnya masih hidup.

Mereka baru mengetahui namanya beberapa tahun kemudian, ketika bayi Selene sudah menjadi balita. Kakeknya memanggilnya 'Sorey'. Sorey kecil adalah balita yang mungil, dengan rambut cokelat berantakan dan mata hijau besar. Satu lagi yang membuat Mikleo mengenalinya adalah dia balita yang sangat periang. Walau berkali-kali dibawa ke rumah sakit, dia tampak tersenyum ataupun tertawa. Mikleo juga acap kali melihatnya berlarian di halaman rumah sakit dengan dikejar perawat, memanfaatkan pohonnya atau Lailah untuk bersembunyi.

Seperti Selene, dia juga senang bermain di bawah pohon Mikleo kalau tidak sedang dikejar perawat. Kadang bermain tanah atau dengan mainannya yang ia bawa. Setidaknya ia akan sempat bermain sekali di sana kalau ia harus menginap di rumah sakit.

Tapi dengan tiap kunjungan, keadaannya membaik. Mikleo semakin jarang melihatnya. Tapi sekalinya ia datang, Sorey akan tetap menyempatkan diri untuk bermain di bawahnya.

Lailah sempat menggoda Mikleo, mengatakan kalau Sorey kecil mungkin merasa terikat pada pohonnya. Mikleo hanya mendengus lalu menyanggah dengan mengatakan mungkin kakeknya menceritakan kalau mendiang ibunya dulu suka bermain di bawah sana. Lailah saat itu hanya menawarkan senyum kecil, tapi tak berkata apa-apa lagi.

Mikleo paham kenapa Lailah menyinggung tentang Sorey terikat pada pohonnya. Keduanya tahu kalau berbahaya untuk seorang manusia berada terlalu dekat dengan mahluk magis. Jiwa manusia bagi mereka adalah sebuah kemewahan. Makanan lezat nan wangi yang jauh lebih superior dari sumber makanan lain, tapi juga racun yang membuat mahluk magis kehilangan kendali dan berubah menjadi monster yang hanya dikendalikan insting. Hal ini pula yang membuat para mahluk mistis memilih menjauh dari manusia.

Tapi Mikleo lain daripada mahluk magis _dyrad_ yang lahir dari hubungan _dyrad_ dan manusia. Jiwa manusia tidak pernah menggoda ataupun meracuni Mikleo, tapi bukan berarti dia bisa mendekati manusia dengan aman. Mikleo sering tanpa sadar menyerap jiwa manusia yang membuatnya merasa tertarik, berakhir membuat manusia yang bersangkutan selalu meninggal lebih muda dari seharusnya.

Dipikir-pikir, Selene mungkin adalah salah satunya.

Wajar pula Lailah berkomentar. Dengan Sorey seperti ini, mungkin dia bisa berada dalam bahaya dengan berada di dekatnya. Tapi Mikleo sudah punya pengalaman menahan godaan semacam ini selama sekian lama. Dia tak akan takluk hanya karena anak kecil bermta cerah yang bermain di bawah naungan pohonnya.

...setidaknya dia akan berusaha.

* * *

.

Ketika Sorey sudah tumbuh sedikit lebih besar, sang kakek meninggal.

Mikleo ingat saat itu gerimis. Beberapa orang datang dengan panik, rumah sakit sampai kembali sibuk untuk beberapa saat. Tak lama kemudian beberapa orang lagi datang, semuanya memasang wajah muram. Saat itu Mikleo dan Lailah sudah tahu kalau ini berarti ada seseorang yang meninggal lagi.

Mereka baru tahu siapa yang meninggal saat Sorey datang bersama dua manusia yang sebelumnya tak pernah mereka lihat. Manusia itu tampak kebingungan saat diajak masuk ke rumah sakit. Tapi ketika mereka keluar lagi, Sorey kecil menangis. Begitu kencangnya sampai Mikleo dan Lailah bisa mendengarnya dari ribut rintik hujan. Balita itu memekik, menjerit dengan suara yang tak kalah pilu tapi jauh lebih sedih dengan jeritan banshee. Memanggil-manggil sang kakek yang tak akan menjawab lagi.

Lailah mendesah sendu. Kedua _dyrad_ itu duduk di dahan pohon masing-masing, memerhatikan peti mati kakek Sorey dibawa dengan mobil. Tampaknya dia juga akan dikuburkan di elysia seperti Selene.

"Dengan itu, Sorey sebatang kara ya."

Mikleo menoleh, Lailah masih menatap pada kumpulan manusia berpakaian hitam. "Kasihan sekali. Masih begitu muda tapi sudah kehilangan seluruh keluarganya."

Mikleo mengingat wajah anak kecil yang biasanya berlariang riang di halaman rumah sakit. "...Ya. Tapi begitulah manusia'kan? Sekarang mereka berduka, tapi nantinya akan baik-baik saja."

"Semoga," Lailah melipat tangan.

"Iya. Semoga."

.

* * *

Lailah dan Mikleo sekali lagi meminta bantuan _fae_ untuk memberikan bunga dari pohon mereka agar diletakkan di makam kakek Sorey—dan Selene. _Fae-fae_ itu mendesis sebal saat Mikleo meberikan bunga lebih banyak dari biasanya, tapi Mikleo sendiri tidak peduli. Pikirannya masih pada si anak kecil bermata hijau yang biasanya selalu tersenyum itu. Sekarang dia sebatang kara, bisa jadi dia tak akan kembali ke Camlann dan tinggal di kampung halamannya bersama kerabatnya yang lain.

Mikleo tak ingin mengakuinya, tapi dia merasa akan merindukan tawa riang Sorey kecil.


	4. Wing AU

IV

Wing!AU

Warning: nothing major, sedikit deskrip luka.

 ***Wing!AU = modern!AU + semua karakter punya sayap**

 **Disclaimer: ToZ (c) Bandainamco**

* * *

Sorey terbang semudah anak angsa berenang.

Sayap mungilnya dulu tak bisa berhenti bergerak, mengepak ringan tanpa sadar setiap mata hijau menatap tetangga mereka mengudara, berusaha mengimitasi gerakan yang saat itu terasa sangat susah untuk diikuti. Ketika mereka sudah dirasa cukup besar oleh orang tua mereka untuk diajari terbang, langit berubah menjadi tempat bermain kedua Sorey.

Ketika Mikleo sudah terengah tidak karuan dan otot sayapnya terasa pegal bukan main karena berjam-jam mengepak, Sorey masih mengudara. Di saat Mikleo kesulitan terbang karena terpaan angin kencang, Sorey sudah berputar-putar dan mengepakkan sayap dengan riang tanpa kenal lelah. Bahkan kadang Selene harus mengejar Sorey karena anak itu menolak untuk turun.

Sorey terbang seperti dia berjalan. Riang dan lincah, Sorey selalu terbang—dan berjalan—di sisi kanan Mikleo. Kadang-kadang dia bisa mengelilingi Mikleo tanpa sadar, terutama ketika dia sedang memikirkan teori dari buku yang baru saja dibacanya. Kadang-kadang dia membiarkan Mikleo terbang di depan, memilih mengikuti dari belakang dengan temponya sendiri, tapi selalu cukup cepat agar tidak kehilangan Mikleo dari pandangannya.

Sorey terbang di angkasa sama cerobohnya dengan dia berjalan di darat.

Bila di darat dia bisa terjungkal karena menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri, di angkasa bukan hal aneh Sorey tidak sengaja menabrak—atau nyaris menabrak—pohon, bangungan, bahkan orang-orang, apalagi kalau dia terburu-buru. Kadang-kadang Mikleo sampai harus menariknya sebelum Sorey benar-benar menabrak seseorang.

Kadang Sorey bisa melesat begitu saja ke atas, setinggi yang ia bisa, lalu menjatuhkan dirinya lagi sebelum kembali merentangkan sayap dan mendarat dengan salto dan putaran yang menurut Mikleo terlalu berlebihan. Mikleo selalu berusaha berada di dekat Sorey setiap dia melakukan hal itu. Jantung Mikleo tidak pernah tenang setiap Sorey menjatuhkan diri. Rasanya berbagai bayangan buruk langsung menghampiri pikiran—dan sayapnya, sayap menyebalkannya, selalu berkhianat dengan mendadak terentang, bersiap untuk segera mengepak jika Sorey gagal untuk mendarat dengan aman seperti biasanya.

Tentu saja kemudian Sorey selalu memasang senyum lebarnya itu tiap kali melihat Mikleo setelah dia mendarat.

Kalau saja Mikleo tidak terlanjur sayang, mungkin dia sudah sekalian menabraknya saat menjatuhkan diri tadi.

* * *

Sorey selalu menjadi yang lebih besar dari mereka berdua. Selain dari segi umur tentunya.

Sorey selalu yang lebih tinggi, yang pundaknya lebih lebar dan kokoh, dan yang rentang sayapnya lebih lebar. Ketika Sorey memeluknya, sayap nya selalu mengungkungi tubuh Mikleo,melindungi mereka dari tatapan siapapun.

Mikleo enggan mengakui, tapi dia suka bila berada dalam pelukan Sorey dan kedua sayap cokelat itu juga mengungkungi mereka. Rasanya hangat dan nyaman. Dalam pelukan Sorey dan kungkungan sayapnya, dia tidak perlu menahan diri. Dia bisa menggerutu sepuasnya, bisa tertawa sepuasnya, juga bisa sekedar diam dan balas memeluk Sorey untuk menikmati hangat tubuhnya. Di hari-hari Mikleo merasa lelah, hal ini menjadi satu-satunya hiburan yang bisa meringankan hati.

Ketika ayah Mikleo meninggal, Mikleo dan Muse begitu sibuk mengatur pemakaman. Sorey dan Selene juga membantu. Bersama-sama mereka mengatur segala hal, memastikan prosesi berjalan lancar dan tamu-tamu yang datang dilayani dan disambut dengan baik. Ketika semua prosesi sudah berlalu, Mikleo merasa sekujur tubuhnya digelayuti rasa lelah.

Tapi malam itu, Sorey sudah menantinya di kamar. Kawan sejak kecilnya itu tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya membuka tangan dan merentangkan sayapnya, sebuah undangan tanpa kata yang dengan senang hati diterima Mikleo. Mikleo dengan mudah menemukan tempatnya, kepala di sandarkan di bawah dagu Sorey, kedua tangan melingkari pinggangnya sementara Sorey mengelus punggung Mikleo.

Saat sayap cokelat yang familiar merapat untuk menutupi mereka, Mikleo baru membiarkan air matanya jatuh. Sorey tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya mengelus punggung Mikleo sementara pemuda yang lebih kecil menangis, meratapi sang ayah yang pergi lebih dulu. Mikleo menangis hingga air matanya terasa kering, dan ketika tangisannya menjadi isakan kecil, Sorey perlahan membawa Mikleo berbaring.

Dengan kondisi lelah, Mikleo terlelap dengan mudah. Tapi sebelum kantuk mendatangi, Mikleo masih merasakan tangan Sorey mengelus kepalanya. Masih merasakan getar di dadanya ketika Sorey menggumamkan sesuatu yang kedengaran seperti lagu yang biasa mereka nyanyikan berdua. Dia ingat dia memeluk Sorey lebih erat. Pemuda satunya juga balas memeluk. Tangan satunya melingkari pinggang Mikleo untuk menariknya mendekat. Sayap dengan bulu lembut di atas tubuhnya, menutupi dan memberinya rasanya hangat.

Ketika Mikleo menutup mata, dia ingat dia bertanya-tanya sejak kapan Sorey terasa sebesar ini.

* * *

Sorey dan warna merah bukan padanan yang cocok.

Secara logis, warna merah sebenarnya tidak terlihat buruk bila dikenakan Sorey. Rambut cokelat, anting bulu jingga, dan mata hijau semuanya cocok dipadukan warna merah. Sayap dengan bulu sewarna tanah juga tidak akan membuat warna kemerahan itu tampak asing. Apalagi Lailah, kenalan mereka, juga memberikan Sorey anting bulu berwarna merah. Mikleo tidak akan bisa merasa terganggu bila Sorey menggunakannya.

Tapi bukan berarti dia suka. Warna merah mengingatkan pada api yang membara. Pada panas menyengat yang menjilat kedua tangan, meninggalkan bekas yang tidak juga pudar. Warna merah mengingatkannya pada sang ayah yang menghembuskan napas terakhir karena menerobos rumah yang terbakar untuk menyelamatkannya dan sang ibu.

Merah pekat mengingatkannya pada bau anyir dan karat, sensasi basah pada kedua tangan ketika dia membantu Selene membopong tubuh Sorey yang lemas. Merah mengingatkannya pada bulu-bulu lembut yang menjadi kaku, warna cokelat yang menggelap dan sayap yang biasanya mengepak semangat namun sekarang terkulai lemas.

* * *

Mikleo merasa dunia tidak adil kepada Sorey.

Mikleo tahu dunia tidak pernah adil. Tapi menurutnya apa yang diterima Sorey sudah keterlaluan. Sorey adalah anak paling baik yang ia tahu. Sederhana, tidak banyak meminta. Sorey adalah tipe orang yang akan memberikan mainan yang paling disayanginya dengan ikhlas pada orang lain bila diminta, juga yang pertama membantu begitu seseorang meminta bantuannya. Begitu baiknya hingga selalu mementingkan orang lain dan Mikleo yang harus mengingatkannya untuk sesekali memerhatikan dirinya sendiri.

Kesenangan pribadi Sorey juga tidak pernah yang aneh-aneh. Eksplorasi ke reruntuhan-reruntuhan, membaca buku, menikmati soft serve buatan Mikleo, dan yang terbesar adalah terbang sepuasnya di hari yang hangat, menikmati sinar matahari dan angin seharian. Semuanya bisa dipenuhi dengan mudah, tanpa harus meminta—kecuali soft servenya, tapi pada titik ini, Mikleo selalu membuat soft serve sebelum Sorey bisa meminta.

Tapi tentu saja kemudian kesenangan terbesar Sorey yang dirampas. Otak Mikleo menolak untuk percaya pada detik dimana dokter Mayvin meminta maaf pada Selene. Berbulan-bulan dirawat di rumah sakit, berulang kali operasi, pada akhirnya Mayvin sekalipun hanya mampu memastikan Sorey masih bisa memiliki sayapnya. Tapi untuk terbang? Mayvin hanya bisa menggeleng dan mengatakan kalaupun bisa, tidak dalam waktu dekat.

Mikleo tidak terlalu tahu detailnya. Hanya saja orang awampun bisa mengerti kalau Sorey mungkin tidak akan bisa terbang lagi. Dan sekalipun Sorey sendiri masih bisa bersikap optimis dengan mengatakan setidaknya dia masih hidup, Mikleo, untuk sekali ini saja, tidak bisa untuk ikut menghargai keoptimisan Sorey.

(Dan melihat bibir Sorey yang bergetar sebelum dia bercanda, Mikleo juga tahu Sorey hanya tersenyum demi Selene.)

Sekali ini pula Mikleo juga mengutuki betapa dunia tidak adil pada Sorey.

* * *

Mikleo tahu Sorey merasa dirinya cacat

Bukan merasa sebenarnya, tapi memang. Mikleo tidak bisa memungkiri, dan Sorey sendiri sudah menerima fakta bila memang beginilah kondisi dirinya sekarang. Tidak lagi bisa terbang, dengan sayap yang hanya menjadi hiasan di punggungnya.

Tapi Mikleo tahu kadang-kadang Sorey masih merasanya kenyataan menamparnya begitu keras. Mikleo melihat sendiri ada hari dimana Sorey bangun, melihat keluar jendela dan melihat tentangganya terbang kesana-kemari, dan kemudian mata hijaunya meredup ketika menyadari kalau dia tidak lagi bisa terbang.

Hal ini menyesakkan bukan hanya untuk Sorey. Mikleo juga merasakannya. Sorey tidak bisa terbang untuk entah berapa lama. Sorey tidak lagi merasakan terpaan angin saat dia melakukan manuver meliuk dan berputar yang membuat Mikleo menyuruhnya berhenti sebelum dia pusing. Tapi semua itu tidak sebanding ketika mereka ingat Sorey tidak lagi bisa terbang bersama Mikleo.

Mikleo tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk mengubah pandangan Sorey. Usaha Mikleo untuk menyemangati Sorey hanya berhasil sampai tahap tertentu. Tapi yakinlah bila Mikleo akan selalu menemani Sorey . Menemani setiap kunjungan ke rumah sakit untuk memerika sayapnya, menemani ketika Sorey merasa tidak kuat dan berakhir menangis. Bahkan menemani Sorey berjalan kemana-mana kalau perlu.

Karena untuk Mikleo tidak ada artinya terbang di langit luas tanpa Sorey di sampingnya. Bila memang Sorey tidak bisa terbang lagi, maka Mikleo dengan senang hati akan tidak mengacuhkan keberadaaan sayapnya dan menemani Sorey berjalan sampai akhir.

* * *

A/N: Sorey dan Mikleo keduanya sayap burung hantu. Sorey yang cokelat, Mikleo yang putih ((macem Hedwig))


End file.
